You Learn/You've Got a Friend
You Learn/You've Got a Friend è un mash-up tra due canzoni di Alanis Morissette e di Carole King. E cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni e dai Diplomati del McKinley nell'episodio Jagged Little Tapestry, il terzo della Sesta Stagione. Testo Rachel: Mmh I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone, yeah Mmh I recommend walking around naked in your living room, yeah Santana (con Brittany): Close your eyes and think of me And soon I will be there To (brighten up even your darkest night) Rachel: Woah, yeah, yeah Rachel con Alumni: You live, you learn You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, you learn Santana cpn Kurt: You just call out my name (Quinn e Tina: Out my name) Santana con Quinn e Tina: And you know wherever I am I'll come running Alumni: You live, you learn (Brittany: I'll come running) You love, you learn (Brittany con Quinn: To see you again) Rachel con Alumni: You cry, you learn You lose, you learn (Kurt: Winter, spring, summer or fall) You bleed, you learn You scream, you learn (Santana: And I'll be there, yeah) Kurt (Tina): All you have to do is call (You've got a friend) Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend Kurt con Quinn: When people can be so cold Quinn: They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you Quinn con Alumni e New Directions: And take your soul if you let them (Alumni e New Directions: If you let them) Kurt: Oh, but don't you let them Rachel: Woah, yeah, yeah (Alumni e New Directions: You just call out my name) Rachel con Alumni e New Directions: You live, you learn You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, you learn Santana con Kurt (Alumni e New Directions): You just call out my name (Just call, just call) And you know wherever I am (Wherever I am) I'll come runnin' (You live, you learn) To see you again (You love, you learn) Rachel con Alumni e New Directions: You cry, you learn You lose, you learn (Kurt: Winter, spring, summer or fall) You bleed, you learn You scream, you learn (Kurt: All you have to do is call) Santana con Kurt, Rachel, Alumni e New Directions (Alumni e New Directions): (You just call out my name) You live, you learn You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, you learn (You just call out my name) You bleed, you learn You scream, you learn You grieve, you learn (You've got a friend) You choke, you learn (You've got a friend) You laugh, you learn (You've got a friend) You choose, you learn (Kurt: Oh, yes I will) (You've got a friend) Rachel e Santana: You learn (Kurt: Oh, yes I will) Tina con Alumni e New Directions: You've got a friend Rachel (Kurt e Tina): It's good to know (Ain't it good to know) You've got a friend (You've got a friend) It's good to know Rachel con Kurt: You've got a friend Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 6 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry